The Doraemons: Wuxia
by Goku-kun
Summary: i liked doraemon, but i also liked wuxia. i decided to link both universes together. but i couldn't just do it as a comic, so i did on fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doraemons: Wuxia**

Nobita said to his friends, "Doraemon has disappeared recently. He didn't appear for a week or so." Shizuka queered, "Would he had gone to the future?" Nobita replied, "No, he

didn't, he just disappeared suddenly." Dekisugi implied, "Doraemon could have gone on a top secret mission. A robot cat like him is an exceptional warrior." Giant and Suneo

grinned. "Then we'll have a lot of fun with punching you, Nobita. This is for revenge!"

But suddenly they stopped. "Doraemon!" everybody yelled. But the robot cat had horns for ears, red skin, and a fancy Spanish attire. "What? HAHAHAHA! What a fat gorilla,

he's even wearing clothes! What a weird fox, or was it a bird?" Giant and Suneo turned red and roared, "What did you say?!" they attacked the Matadora, who pulled a green

cloth and blocked the two with it. "That's called bullfighting!"

Giant and Suneo attacked the Matadora with a flurry of punches and kicks. Matadora roared, grabbed two pipes and smashed Giant and Suneo with them.

When Giant and Suneo recovered from their injuries, the groaned, "I never knew Doraemon was that strong." Then they walked by the bridge, and while crossing the park, they

saw Dora Med. They lunged at Dora Med, thinking he was Matadora in a different attire, who accidentally froze them with his frost breath.

Nobita and the gang asked Doraemon, "How did you just beat giant and Suneo like that?" Doraemon said, "That could have been Matadora. He's known for his fiery young

temper. Oh, he's part of the Doraemons. They're a group of powerful robot cats. I'm a member of them." Dekisugi asked, "Are you meaning you went off for a week to visit

them?" "Actually, we all went on a vacation."

"What did you do, Doraemon?" Doraemon explained: "We created a different universe where we were trained by a wuxia master, Guo Jing, for 30 years." Giant asked

Doraemon, "Can we learn wuxia arts too?" Dora the Kid yelled, "No way!" Wang Dora added, "We've heard about your wicked deeds, Giant, Suneo, and Nobita. From what

we've heard from Doraemon, I estimate if you learn those arts, you will use them to do various misdeeds. However, I think it'll be fine to let Shizuka and Dekisugi come along."

Nobita said, "Doraemon…." Doraemon turned his back and said, "It's better for you if you do not learn wuxia arts." Giant roared, "You better let us, or-"

_sheeang!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doraemons: Wuxia chapter 2**

neddles caught the shirts of nobita, gian, and suneo and pinned them to the wall. Dora nichov growled, "You should behave, I would rather die than to let you practice

wuxia arts." Doraemon added: "Though i would rather he not die." Matadodra said, "Shizuka, Dekisugi, come on in. what are you waiting for?" Shizuka and dekisugi said,

"Let's go!"

**1 hour later**

Nobita was crying. gian was roaring with rage. suneo was working with his brain. Nobita cried, "WAAHH! now Shizuka will like dekisugi more because he knows wuxia arts!

and at this rate, she'll won't marry me, not but him!" Gian yelled, "Nobita! is this all you can cry about? is it always about shizuka?"

Suneo grumbled, "However, at this rate shizuka will only love dekisugi and will start to reject us." Gian said, "Suneo does have a point."

Nobita shouted, "I have a way!"Suneo and Gian cried, "What is it?" "We can use doraemon's spare pocket. if we go in there, we might come out into the alt universe!"

Gian, Suneo and nobita grinned.

**Wuxia world**

"It's already been 30 years, doraemon. Why are we still in the same age?" asked Dekisugi. "Doraemon answered, "I used the time cloth to help you grow younger, which i also did to Guo Jing and Huang Rong." Guo Jing called out: "Disciples, you have mastered the nine yin manual, the technique of ambidexterity, and eighteen dragon subduing palms. i see that your arts have been good enough to learn -What is that?" Doraemon yelled, and the trio came out. nobita escaped with the time cloth, suneo with the mad watch, and Giant with the teleport door. all carried a book. Doraemon flew with his own inner energy to get them, but the terrible trio used the teleport door to escape to a cave.

there Nobita, suneo and gian learned Martial arts using the mad watch to speed up the cave's time, enabling them to master all of the skills in 40 seconds (one second 1 year)

then they used the time cloth to return themselves to their original age (because the mad watch also affected their age). Nobita grinned, suneo cackled, and Gian snickered. "We will rule over the neighborhood!" Nobita yelled. " Gian added, we don't need to be afraid of anybody anymore!" suneo cackled, "We will never be afraid of doraemon anymore!

"Not so fast!" that came from shizuka. dekisugi growled, "How dare you learn those arts. didn't doraemon tell you not to?

shizuka added, "Or you face me." suneo attacked with a ball of energy. shizuka created a force field that reflected the ball and sucked the energy out. she threw a needle, and suneo blocked it. nobita and gian attacked. 3 to 2, Dekisugi and shizuka were hopelessly outmatched. however, doraemon flew in. but nobita, gian, suneo jumped into the pocket and came out of Nobita's room.

**Real world**

there, they began to play baseball and cheated. they flew instead of running, they used chi energy plus bat to hit the ball, and they cheated. the enemy team, the tyrannos, lost. the trio began to bully the neighborhood, kicking dogs and cats for no reason and throwing them into rivers. nobita sighed, "Waa, what a wonderful day." Giant added, "I can do the delivering easier, because i can fly!" Suneo said, "I won't get late for school because i can fly, too!" "Not so fast!" that came from Dora the Kid. "I, the sheriff, am having you arrested for learning forbidden arts!" Suneo yelled, "Yeah right, you have to fight me if you want to arrest me!" dora the kid attacked with a qi attack, but suneo counterattacked by flying up and firing bolts of energy from his fingers. dora the kid used the air gun and fired at suneo, which knocked him even higher. before long, the two were fighting on the top of a skyscraper, with dora the kid gaining the upper hand untill... "Dora the kid, do you not realize that we are fighting on a skyscraper?" Dora the kid growled, "Don't try to trick me, sune-wahhhhh! I'm on a skyscraper!I'm on a skyscraper! help! help!" suneo grinned and flew down. Gian said, "I have an idea. why don't we go to the stone age and be gods?" nobita added, "Good! we won't end up being like me, where they mistook me for a monkey!" the trio stole doraemon's time machine and went to the stone age...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doraemons: Wuxia chapter 3**

Kaboom! the trio took down mammoths, rhinos, and lions using the chi power. the cavemen war suprised and happy. "Are you gods?"

Giant said, "In a matter of fact, we are powerful deities but not gods." suneo added, "Also, if you agree to serve us, we shall bring down more animals for you to eat!"

so life was good. Until the doraemons arrived. "You three! Quickly surrender now otherwise don't blame us for your trouble!" Nobita retored, "Such an amazing skill, do you think we will give it up?" They fought as hard as they could, challenging their chi energy, using various techniques.

the doraemons were superior, and the trio were beaten to the ground with bumps on their heads.

but suneo sprayed do doramed with water, knocking him out. Doraemon was scared with a rat and knocked himself out, Dora the kid was shot up to the sky by a chi blast and passed out of fear, wang Dora and dorariyno were scared by snakes. Dora Nichov followed giant into a blizzard, where he froze into a block of ice.

When the 7 cats woke up, they found themselves tied up to a tree, with guards. They could normally break out, but all of their chi power was depleted from the fight. They had no way to get out, and they were also at the guards' mercy.

dekisugi and shizuka watched. "What will we do, Dekisugi?" "Let me think..."

**Will Dekisugi be able to think out a plan to turn the tables and rescue the doraemons? Or will the whole story be ruined forever?**


End file.
